Mockingbird
by TheWritingPilot
Summary: "Hong Kong!" he screamed, picking up his pace, "HONG KONG!"   Finally his outstretched hand met with cold flesh. He ripped the boy out of his captor's hands and threw him behind him on the ground. China stood firmly in front of him.   "You…you bastard!"


This is a writing of when England took Hong Kong from China, based on the Opium War which was in fact a real event (obviously)

I should mention that this song has also been lightly based off the song "Mockingbird" by Eminem.

_I can see you're sad,  
>Even when you smile,<br>Even when you laugh I can see it in your eyes,  
>Deep inside you wanna cry,<br>'Cause you're scared,  
>But Daddy's with you in your prayers...<em>

Enjoy!

What's…going on?  
>I…I hear people shouting…<br>Oh, it's raining…but wait, why am I outside in the rain…? It's…so cold…and…I'm sore…all over…  
>China looked up to the gray sky overhead, eye stinging from the sweat mixed with blood and rain running into them. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion; the soldiers running around him, the steady fall of raindrops, and the crying of a child.<br>Wait, the crying of a child? What is a child doing on the battlefield?  
>Then everything hit him like a tsunami. He was with his younger brothers and sisters, talking with little Hong Kong. Then relations started to get rough with England, and before anyone knew what was going on there was a full blown war. China hid his favorite little brother in an old cellar out in the country, but somehow Britain had found him there. And they had taken him.<br>But they haven't left yet.  
>China forced himself to his feet, every muscle in his body writhing and screaming in protest. He stumbled forward through the mud and water, pushing on through the sea of putrid, rotting flesh of fallen soldiers. China's vision was slowly go blurring and quickly fading. He reached out a hand in front of him, listening to the cries of his little brother.<br>"Hong Kong!" he screamed, picking up his pace, "HONG KONG!"  
>Finally his outstretched hand met with cold flesh. He ripped the boy out of his captor's hands and threw him behind him on the ground. China stood firmly in front of him.<br>"You…you bastard!" he lunged for England, wrapping his hands around his throat. However, due to the circumstances China was very weak and running dangerously low on strength. England threw him to the side as if he were tossing a forgotten rag doll out into the rain.  
>"I have no time for you. Hong Kong," England reached his hand out to the boy, "Come. Don't run, or I'll shoot your precious guardian." He sneered, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at the struggling man on the ground.<br>"No, Hong Kong…run…go…get out of here! Don't let him take you…!"  
>"YOU!" England glared down at China, "You, be quiet!" He kicked China upside the face with his boot.<br>"China!"  
>"RUN, HONG KONG, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" China wailed, blood coursing down his face.<br>"I…I'm sorry! I'm s-s-sorry! I'm sorry, China!" Hong Kong backed away as England clicked the safety off his gun. The boy took off running. England looked down at China.  
>"I could just shoot you right now, and Hong Kong would be all mine. He would never be able to outrun my troops," England chuckled, "But that would just be no fun, now would it? I'll let you just sit back and watch, China." He pulled China up by his hair, forcing him to face the direction Hong Kong was running.<br>"On the count of five," the Brit sighed, "Five…four…three…two…one…bang." He smirked, pulling the trigger. "I never miss."  
>"NOOOO! HONG KONG!" China sobbed. He fell to the ground, red pooling around his legs. China could hear his little brother's screams all the way from here.<br>"Aaaagh! It's hurts! China, help me! Help me, please! It HURTS!" Hong Kong withered in pain on the muddy ground.  
>China found that he no longer had it in him to shout and call out to his little brother. "Hong…Kong…"<br>England tossed China back onto the ground again and strode over to where the boy was curled in a crimson puddle. His leg had been short, making it unable for him to run. "Well, now we'll be sure that my little prize won't be running away again anytime soon, right?"  
>The last thing that China remembered was watching England drag away a bloody Hong Kong, who looked back at him with desperation in his eyes. "Don't let him take me…" Then everything went back.<p> 


End file.
